Secrets
by passionrulesme
Summary: Everyone thinks that the reason Klaine doesn't get a lot of kisses, duets or scenes is because of Ryan Murphy. What if the real reason was much deeper than that...? My first CrissColfer fic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first CrissColfer fic, dedicated to Chantel for her birthday =D x**

They were piling up by the minute. Tweet after tweet, Chris couldn't escape that one question "Why don't Klaine kiss anymore?" and honestly, Chris didn't know. He didn't think much of it at first but it got him thinking, what if it was him? He and Darren were good friends, both just a couple of goofball nerds but things had been different recently. Darren had been acting a bit off, almost like he was avoiding him and he wanted to know why. Chris rose early and got ready for another day of filming. He went straight to a meeting where a script read through was about to take place. Chris placed himself on a seat between Amber and Kevin as Ryan began to speak.

His eyes wandered over to Darren who was sitting there hopelessly gazing at Ryan. The thing Chris was worried about the most was that Darren had found out how Chris really felt about him. Every since he first laid eyes on Darren, he knew there was something there. He didn't know what it was at first but the constant butterflies told him it was love. He tried to ignore these feelings but they weren't going anywhere and if Darren found out it would make it almost impossible to work together again. After about twenty minutes of Ryan's rambling in which Chris faded in and out of, Ryan finally concluded.

"Okay, cast get straight to wardrobe and everyone else stay here. Oh and one other thing, we are not going to put the Kurt/Blaine box scene in the DVD boxset" Ryan spoke, gathering his papers together. Chris was fuming. He loved that scene and was sure the fans would too but didn't say anything about it and went straight to wardrobe with the rest of the cast. On the short walk there, he managed to catch up with Darren for a brief moment.

"Hey" Chris beamed as he walked beside Darren. Darren glared at him for a moment them turned away.

"Oh hey" Darren mumbled trying to speed up away from Chris.

"What do you thing about them taking out the box scene on the DVD. I can't believe them I mean why? It was so cute and the fans obviously loved it since they bought the script!" Chris exclaimed only getting a murmur as a response from Darren.

"I've got to go talk to Lea, I'll talk to you later" Darren said as he sped off ahead, leaving Chris alone until Amber walked up to him from not too far behind.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Dare?" Amber questioned.

"I have no idea. You know as much as I do" Chris responded.

"Do you think he found out about your feelings for him?" Amber asked. Of course Chris had to tell someone and if he was going to tell anyone it would be Amber since he was closest to her.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore" Chris said, running his fingers through his hair in stress.

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" Amber asked, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder for comfort.

"No, I'll talk to him after filming" Chris said. Filming went pretty slow as always however after it finished, Chris went over to Darren's trailer to talk. He knocked on the door calmly and his eyes were greeted to Darren, not Blaine. No gel, a baggy, nerdy t-shirt and with his phone in his hand.

"Hey, can we talk?" Chris asked.

"I'm busy" Darren replied sternly before trying to close the good before Chris could stop him.

"It won't take long" Chris said, smiling sweetly hoping that it would convince Darren to let him in.

"I said I'm busy" Darren said fiercely slamming the door shut. Disappointed, Chris turned around and stopped. He didn't have to take that. He had a right to know what the hell was going on and he sure as hell wanted to know what was going on. That was it; he marched back to the door Darren's trailer and didn't even bother knocking this time, just walked straight in, making the door clatter loudly as he entered. His eyes met the sight of Darren sat on a chair on his phone.

"Right I'm done screwing around!" Chris announced, practically screaming at Darren. Darren got up from his chair, phone still gripped in his hand.

"I told you I was busy" Darren said, seeming like he was trying to remain calm.

"You know what, I thought we were friends but obviously not if you can't even tell me what the hell is wrong! And I'm sick of all these games and lies!" Chris shrieked at Darren. Tears began to weld up in Darren's eyes as he took in a short but deep breath.

"I can't do this..." Darren breathed, his voice choked. Chris had calmed down and was concerned; he had never seen Darren like this before.

"I'm sorry Chris" Darren dodged around Chris, grabbed his coat from the side without stopping and ran out his trailer. Chris; now terrified of what Darren was going to do ran out of the trailer to see Darren driving away in his car.

"Darren, wait! I'm sorry!" Chris bellowed, sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Luckily, his trailer as near and he ran straight inside and picked up his phone and called Darren. It went straight to voicemail.

"Darren please call me back, I'm sorry just please call me back" Chris bawled down the phone.

12 voicemails. 27 texts. 34 missed calls. That was the result of Chris' panic, what was he going to tell everyone else at work the next day?


	2. Chapter 2

Panic.

That was all that was racing through everyone's minds, they couldn't continue filming without Darren, the fans would notice. Everyone was gathered in the same meeting room as yesterday, trying to think where Darren might be or why he might have left.

"Did you try calling him?" Ryan asked, pacing around the room.

"Like twenty times. I also called his parents, his brother and his close friends but they had no idea where he was or that's what they said" Kurt answered. Suddenly, Lea burst into the room, holding her phone up slightly.

"I just got a text from Darren" Lea sat at the head of the table with everyone's eyes now on here as she began to speak.

"He said "Just a quick text to let you know I'm fine, I just need some time to myself, I'm sorry everyone" and he wouldn't reply to the billions of text I bombarded his phone with" Lea said, everyone sighing that he was okay but wasn't going to be back for a while.

"What are we suppose to do without one of the shows most beloved characters?" Ryan screeched, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"We could call a hiatus" Zach suggested, who was sat in the corner away from everyone else.

"For how long?" Brad asked, leaning back in his chair and considering his idea.

"Until he gets back I guess. Or you could come up with another storyline but that would take months and the fans would probably start to question the unexplained absence of Darren" the conversation went on for some time but Chris just faded in and out, thousands of questions rushing through his mind.

Was he really alright?

Where did he go?

What did he mean when he said "I can't do this anymore"?

What was he sorry about?

Why did he leave?

When would he be back?

They finally decided to put the show on hiatus for a few weeks and give Darren a chance to get himself together and the cast a well deserved break since they had been filming practically non-stop for the past few weeks. As everyone was leaving, Chris caught up with Lea, hoping she would answer some of his many questions.

"Lea wait, I've got to ask, did Darren say anything else in his text?" Chris asked, his voice going slightly weak.

"He also sent me this" Lea got her phone out and brought up a text that simply said "Tell Chris I'm sorry" which got Chris' mind racing once again.

"What does that mean though?" Chris asked helplessly.

"I don't know, I assumed you would know what he was talking about" the tears started again, Chris sniffed and sobbed trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"Hey" Lea said sympathetically, pulling Chris in for a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder for a few seconds before Lea spoke up again.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Lea asked, rubbing Chris' back.

"No I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes" Lea nodded as Chris went back to his trailer to collect a few things he needed at home since it looked like he wasn't going to be at work for a while. He had to sit down for a bit, Chris couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. Maybe if he hadn't demanded and explanation for Darren's strange behaviour, Darren would still be here.

Just over a month passed and there was still no word from Darren. Word still hadn't gotten out to the fans but it was evident that this hiatus was killing them. The entire cast and crew were all worried sick about him, Chris especially.

Chris was passing the time away learning some new lines in his script to try and take his mind off things but it wasn't working. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Chris opened the door to reveal Chuck, Darren's brother.

"Hi Chris, I need you to come with me" he said softly.

"What? Why?" Chris questioned, very confused and showing it.

"Just come with me, someone needs you" he answered, leading him to his car.

"Is it Darren? Is he okay?" Chris asked, becoming panicked once again.

"I'll tell you later" Chuck finished as they drove away from the drive.


End file.
